


Saved Me

by CelticTiger21



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Make up sex, Sad Nicole, Sad Waverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticTiger21/pseuds/CelticTiger21
Summary: The missing scene from the greenhouse with Jolene and Waverly sitting in Nicole’s lap. I just felt like Waverly needed to tell Nicole what happened in the greenhouse.





	Saved Me

‘Saved me’

 

Nicole sat on the corner of the bed, again, her leg shaking uncontrollably. It has felt like forever since Wynonna called Doc to tell him that they had found Waverly. Nicole couldn’t sit still, hands pulling through her hair as her head shook back and forth. “God, when would they get here?” She groaned. She stood up quickly, unable to take it anymore, just sitting there and she began pacing the room. Taking out her phone to see if she had any missed messages from Waverly she wiped a tear that broke free from her eye as she stared at her blank screen. “What is going on?” Nicole was frustrated and lost, surrounded by all of Waverly’s things within this room that suddenly felt like it was closing in on top of her. Nicole shoved her phone back in her pocket grunting heading to the door, as her hand grasped the handle she heard the heavy rumble of the truck. It was cold outside so the echo of the engine roared through the homestead long before the wheels rolled over the fence line. Nicole held tighter to the door handle, her fingernails squeezing into the palm of her hand and her teeth grinding against each other. Voices filled the homestead as outside doors were pulled open and closed again. Nicole listened intently, unable to understand specific words, but she could clearly pick out the hanging voices of everybody except for Waverly fill the air. Nicole’s head fell to the door as her heart dropped in her chest, sank down amongst worry, fear, guilt and ache until she heard it....a small shuffling sound that pierced thru the lingering voices assaulting her ears. Nicole stepped backwards waiting for the door to open as the handle slowly turned. 

Waverly stood in the doorway staring into the room at Nicole. Her white fur jacket glazed in dirt with smudges of grey and brown pressed against her face, trails of tears broken through the ash down her cheeks. Waverly froze staring at Nicole as she stood frozen in her room. Now it feels like it was a lifetime ago when she felt so strong at the greenhouse, but she was not prepared to face her love. Her skin trembled as she stared into her brown eyes, which were filled with fear and love, without her even noticing Nicole moved closer pulling her into her arms. She felt the tall redhead lean down against her shoulder, hot breath grazing against the crook of her neck, her strong arms pulling against the small of her back pressing her against her tall form. Waverly could hear speaking as her breathing changed against her skin but the words were lost. Nicole turned into Waverly’s side, standing next to her, holding her up to walk with her deeper into the room, guiding her to the bed. 

Nicole sat next to Waverly placing her hands into her lap running her thumb against the soft skin of Waverly’s hand. “Please talk to me baby,” Nicole’s voice finally breaking through to Waverly as tears pooled into her eyes and then finally broke over cascading down her cheeks. Waverly ducked her head in attempt to hide from Nicole, but a pale slender hand smoothly ran against her soft wet skin, tilting her face to look at her. “Please baby,” Nicole whispered, her own tears threatening to fall. 

“I’m sorry,” Waverly broke finally. 

“What? No, no, no....you don’t have to apologize for a thing” Nicole breathed leaning in and gently gracing her lips against Waverly’s forehead. 

Waverly shook her head raising her hand up against Nicole’s cheek. “I am. I am so sorry,” she cried. 

“Please talk to me baby,” Nicole begged. Nicole’s heart broke watching Waverly. How could she be sorry for anything? How could she be apologizing? I was the one who yelled at her? I was the one who pushed her away, told her to not call, not contact me? How was I not there for her? How did I? Why did I push her away? Why was I ever angry? Nicole’s head flooded with questions and agony as she watched the sadness spread through Waverly’s face, her muscles trembling against Nicole’s touch and tears slowly breaking over onto her cheeks. 

“I almost gave up on us,” Waverly whispered, her voice cracking as she held her eyes locked into Nicole’s soft warm brown ones which stared back at her. Waverly’s own glassing over with warm tears, “I almost gave up on myself,” she chocked. 

Nicole’s hand moved to Waverly’s back gliding up under her fur coat, moving it up and down softly against the fabric of her shirt, sliding against the taunt muscles of her back. Waverly held tighter to the hand Nicole left amongst her own. 

“Jolene,” Waverly cried, her voice barely able to draw out that one single word. 

Nicole clenched her teeth, she hasn’t been given all of the details about what happened but she heard from Doc that Jolene was ‘dispatched’ by Wynonna before she ‘hurt Waverly anymore’. Nicole was already so angry at herself for letting Jolene get to her, coming in-between her and the only thing in this world she loved. She was angry she couldn’t save Waverly from her. Her muscles tensed as the name seemed to scream in between her ears flooding out everything except the feel of Waverly against her hands. “I’m so sorry,” Nicole groaned. 

Waverly’s hand moved against her cheek her thumb wiping away her tears. Nicole blinked as she looked over to her, here she was, went through so much and now Waverly is the one comforting her. “Don’t” Nicole whispered, “you didn’t give up, I pushed you away.” Nicole broke, her head leaning down onto Waverly’s shoulder, “I’m so sorry,” she continued. Waverly’s hand moved up to Nicole’s red locks of hair, running her fingers through the strands, curling at the nape of her neck. 

“Nicole, I don’t know how to tell you this,” Waverly shook her head, “how to even start.” Waverly’s brows furrowed as her thoughts ran over like a screenplay of what happened in the greenhouse. She has yet to tell anybody what happened. Her mother was so excited that the demon that tortured her for so many years was finally dead, and Wynonna just wanted to make sure she was alright. Wynonna didn’t press for any other information, especially since mama was in the truck with them on the almost silent ride back to the homestead. Really, it was one single phone call Wynonna made to Doc that broke the uncomfortable silence of the ride to the homestead. 

“You can tell me anything,” Nicole spoke soft and shaky pulling away from Waverly barely holding onto her, looking into her eyes. There was a sadness filled in both of their eyes, guilt consuming the lines of Nicole’s face. She waited for Waverly. She waited for the silence to break with Waverly’s golden voice. 

“I sat in the greenhouse with Jolene. It felt like I had lost everything, like she had taken away my world. Wynonna, Doc, mama,” she paused and placed her hand onto Nicole’s cheek, Nicole moving closer into her touch, “you. My heart ached and I was lost, so very lost.” Waverly’s voice became heavy, words were becoming difficult. Waverly could tell Nicole everything, she wanted no more secrets, but to be honest about this, this was consuming her, she didn’t know what to say to Nicole, didn’t want to break her heart. Shivers poured over her being as she tried to gain the words to continue. “I held onto the knife so tightly,” Waverly finally broke. “It shook in my hands. I felt empty, worthless, lost and alone. She made me feel so worthless. Made me think I wasn’t strong enough.” Waverly had to close her eyes to be able to finish because she couldn’t bare to look into Nicole’s eyes as she spoke these last words. “All I could think about is ending it all. The knife held so heavy in my hands as it pressed into my chest and I was ready to give up. I wanted to give up. I cried and Jolene continued pushing at me. Then when there was this glimpse of never ending darkness, and the heavy weight pulling me in, calling me to end it all,” a tear broke from Waverly’s eye, “to kill myself, that’s when I saw your face.” Waverly’s eyes opened again, her hand falling from Nicole’s face. Nicole’s eyes were open and wide, looking like they were taking in all of Waverly’s words all on their own. Nicole grasped Waverly’s hand in her own bringing it up to her lips. Her lips held her hand tight but gentle so afraid to break the feel of Waverly against her. “I saw you, and I saw Wynonna, and I saw my entire family here, that I have and I love. I fought back. I fought against her. You all gave me strength to fight her. Your love fought against the darkness, my darkness.” 

Nicole moved closer, just gently pressing against Waverly’s quivering lips, a simple soft kiss that warms them and cradles then both. “I do love you. God, I love you so much Waverly,” Nicole breathed keeping her forehead against Waverly’s. “I am so....so sorry, and I will always love you,” Nicole felt like she couldn’t say it enough. Waverly was her life, her reason for being. All Nicole wanted to do was protect and love her, she pulled her closer to be able to feel her warmth against her. 

“I fought against her, and starting hitting her until I couldn’t hit her anymore, and then Wynonna came in,” Waverly finished. 

“I should have been there for you,” Nicole cried. She held onto Waverly tighter. “You are never alone. As long as you will let me, I will be with you, always,” Nicole kisses the top of her head. 

Waverly looked up at Nicole, “will you hold me?”

Nicole pealed off Waverly’s fur coat and slid up the bed with her still wrapping her in her arms. Nicole managed to get them under the covers of the bed, knowing Waverly would get cold. She pulled Waverly closer to her, her arms clinging to her, Waverly’s head against her chest as it raised and lowered with every staggered breath. Waverly’s hand rested above her breast as she listened to Nicole’s heartbeat underneath her. Nicole squeezed Waverly tighter against her and then slid a hand up to hold Waverly’s against her chest. Waverly’s leg wrapped over one of Nicole’s legs. The blankets covered them both, keeping them against the bed and pressed against each other. 

“Always,” Waverly breathed so lightly it barely pierced through to Nicole. Nicole responded in a gentle hum that broke thru her lips, closing her eyes tight drawing a single tear down the side of her face crashing to the pillow. 

Nicole held onto Waverly tightly, never going to let her go. Waverly’s breathing steadied against her warmth and her body relaxed as sleep consumed her being. Nicole held onto her, afraid to let sleep take her away from her feel, from her Waverly. She would do whatever it takes to show Waverly how sorry she was and that she loved her....always.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
